


The Bet

by ClaraDalek



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles is a slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDalek/pseuds/ClaraDalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik make a bet they can't win. Hot sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

It all started with Erik’s white shirt, really.   
First Charles tried accusing Erik of cheating, but the words got stuck in his throat when Erik simply slipped out of the damn thing, leaving Charles speechless, mouth agape and his eyes wide open. And Erik just looked at him with half-lidded eyes, knowing exactly the effect he had on the other. “Everything alright, dear? You’re very rarely at a loss of words, aren’t you…” the mock concern in his voice was evident and Charles tried his best to compose himself.  
“Oh, fuck off, Erik…”  
Erik’s smirk isn’t exactly appeasing him, but rather setting his nerves aflame. He’s moving closer, slowly, until their noses are brushing and they’re sharing the same breath. Charles’ thoughts are slowing down, eventually coming to a halt, the other is all he can see, feel now and he thinks he’s going mad. He wants to touch him so badly, just give in, but he doesn’t want to give Erik the satisfaction of winning their little bet. Still, he finds himself leaning forward, their lips brushing and – Erik is pulling away abruptly, ignoring Charles needy whine, grinning down at him like he’s just won the grand prize.   
“I know you Charles, I know you want it… why don’t you come and get it?” The offer sounds delightful and Charles is tempted to throw it all out he window and give up, but his pride gets the better of him and he pulls back. Turning on his heel, he leaves the kitchen, making sure to give Erik a good show of his ass while doing so. Erik sighs and leans against counter, brushing the hair out of his face. So fucking close. 

~*~*~

Two weeks ago, is when they started this game, and honestly, Charles is surprised the two of them held up that long. Erik claimed that Charles couldn’t go a day without sex and it was meant as a joke. But apparently Erik underestimated how competitive Charles is, when he turned the whole thing into a bet. They didn’t even set up a prize for the winner or anything, Charles just wanted to prove himself. Cute, was the word Erik had used to describe him… that was two weeks ago, now it was all Erik could do not to throw him onto the bed and fuck him ‘til he screamed.   
~*~*~

Since the incident in the kitchen, Charles is incapable of concentrating on anything. He wants Erik, badly. He’s already jacked off twice in their bed, although he’s actually not allowed to do that, so he made sure to conceal the evidence. Erik can’t know about this.  
Right now he’s adjusting himself in his pants, while walking down the stairs to their large living room where everybody’s sitting on the couch chatting and playing. He’s made a plan on how to trick Erik into fucking him into the mattress tonight, although that might be a little against the rules they set up. He flops down on the couch next to Erik, their shoulders bumping together and their thighs aligning. Erik looks up from the book he’s reading, and shoots Charles an annoyed glance.   
“I know what you’re doing” he stated calmly and Charles almost doesn’t notice the way he flinches a tiny bit, when he projects a picture of himself, bent over a desk and Erik fucking him hard and fast, in Erik’s mind.   
His jeans are getting uncomfortably tight, and the need to take Charles right here and there gets almost unbearable.   
“I want you to go upstairs, get naked and wait for me on the bed… I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit down for a week.” he whispers into Charles’ ear. There’s a shiver running down his spine and he gets up and does as he’s told. He walks up the stairs, ignoring the strange looks from the others, swinging his hips a little more than necessary. 

~*~*~

“Now, you’ve been a very bad boy lately, Charles… and you know what happens with boys that can’t behave? They have to be punished..” Erik’s voice is low and predatory as he undresses himself, gazing down at Charles, who’s on his stomach on the bed, rubbing himself against the sheets and moaning obscenely at Erik’s words.   
The mattress dips a little when Erik gets on the bed between Charles’ parted legs, placing his hands on the other’s hips and draping his body over Charles’. He presses his lips to Charles’ in a wet, open-mouthed kiss, savoring the high-pitched whines and moans the other makes. Erik’s hands travel down the planes of Charles’ back, gripping his firm ass and giving it a hard slap. Charles’ moan and the way he presses back against Erik’s hand is absolutely delicious, so he does it again, harder this time, enjoying how the pale skin turns bright pink. He gives Charles’ cheeks a few more squeezes for good measure, before running a finger down the cleft of Charles’ ass, lightly prodding at his pink hole. Charles is writhing underneath him, hard cock leaking precome on the fresh sheets. Erik loves seeing him like this, coming undone, a total mess who’s just begging for his cock. He’s leaning over Charles to open a drawer and pull out the half-empty bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it and returning to Charles’ entrance. Slowly, he’s sliding a finger into him, stretching out the tight ring of muscle just a little bit until Charles is pushing back onto his hand, fucking himself on the single digit Erik’s granting him for now. By the time he has a second finger in alongside the first, Charles is wriggling impatiently on the bed and he reprimands him with a hard slap to the fleshy part of Charles’ ass where it meets his thigh. He’s sliding a third finger into Charles now, stretching him wide and good, he’s rocking back onto Erik’s hand, cursing and moaning in the prettiest way.   
“Please, Erik…”, he whines, desperately trying to keep still.  
“What do you want, darling? You want to ride me?” Erik’s voice is so much deeper than usual and has Charles nodding fervently.   
Suddenly, Erik pulls his fingers out and Charles whimpers at the loss of contact. Then Erik’s flipping him over, maneuvering him so that he’s straddling Erik now, hovering above his hard cock. Charles face is pure bliss, as he slowly sinks down onto the other’s cock in one smooth motion, until he’s fully seated. Charles begins to rock himself back and forth a little, Erik’s dick inside him brushing his prostate with every tiny movement. Loud moans and the wet slap of skin on skin fill the room, as Erik grips onto Charles thighs for purchase and starts fucking up into the tight body above him. Charles leans forward to capture Erik’s mouth in a searing kiss, and Erik’s swallowing the moans and groans that he makes as he comes, covering their bellies in hot stickiness. That’s all it takes to push Erik over the edge as well, and he’s filling the other with his own come. 

Shortly after, Charles collapses on top of him and buries his face in the crook of Erik’s neck.   
“I take it you lost then…” he states, out of breath.  
“You must be joking.” comes Erik’s scandalized response.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.


End file.
